


十六街9号

by Pyromani_A



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/pseuds/Pyromani_A
Summary: 一个有两份不良信用记录的狼人如何用600块度过冬天？





	1. Chapter 1

*

拉克瓦满面倦容。他的办公桌是木质的，边缘擦得发亮，但上面相框、烟灰缸和各类文件堆得异常散乱。他有一副典型的法国人长相，说话时喜欢把 r 发成小舌音。 “ 你已经有两份驱逐记录了，杰西，我真的想帮你。 ” 拉克瓦说， “ 你没有其他身份可用了吗？你的墨西哥护照怎么了？ ”

“ 丢在波士顿了。 ” 麦克雷回答。他说的是实话。办新护照需要钱，租房子也要钱。冬季是猎人们接活的淡季，他已经连续 5 个星期没有入账。周末结房租时他问房东能不能帮她粉刷墙壁抵租金，周一他就收到了 5 天内搬离的驱逐令。

拉克瓦的事务所专门帮像他这种人打理财务、办各类身份证明，偶尔也当房产中介。麦克雷走投无路才会想到让他帮忙介绍房子。他的考虑是即使租不到房，退一步拉克瓦也会帮他找一两个活干。他上一次进食是在一家新开业食品店的试吃角落，吃的也不是肉类。办公桌后方的墙壁上镶嵌着呈现淡蓝色的单向玻璃窗，绿色、干枯的爬山虎挡住了一部分光线，室内因而有些晦暗。

“ 有一处房子，在南部十六街。 ” 拉克瓦点着一支烟说。他有点犹豫，解释说因为这处居所的房东虽然没特别提出信用记录方面的条件，但不喜欢吵闹的种族。 “ 比如狼人。 ” 他强调道。

“ 要是非得预付一个月租金的话，我付不出押金。 ” 麦克雷说， “ 除此之外我是一个好租客。等这个月过去我就能接到活，或者可以帮忙清理仓库跟花园，对付矮人我是专业的。 ”

拉克瓦笑了一下。 “ 我不怀疑这点。 ” 他说，掐掉烟做了个中断谈话的手势。办公桌上放着两个固定电话，接线伸向同一个方向，他用了靠近手边的一个。 “ 哈啰，杰克。 ” 接下去他说的都是法语。麦克雷给自己点了一根烟。办公桌上放着一本红色封皮很薄的杂志，翻开的一页上登着拖车屋出租广告。好房出租，西部布利斯特街 12-15 号，转让拖车所有权， 600 美元起租有意者请联系 ……

临近 12 点钟，拉克瓦出门时将门板上方 “ 临时外出 ” 的牌子翻到正面。他的车子是自己重新漆成白色的福特经济车型。 “ 我没说你的身份。 ” 他打着方向盘说，车顺着林荫道开到了大路上。 “ 他跟我们都不大一样，你见到他就知道了。他过的是那种人类的生活，要是你不打扰到他，拖欠一两个月的房租也没大碍。 ”

阳光从头顶偏西的地方直射进车内。暖烘烘的空气使麦克雷涌起一阵睡意，饥饿感因此略微减退了一点。他的听觉依然十分灵敏。车子从一架高架桥下方拐弯时，他听到车流从头顶呼啸而过，引擎声像远处的雷鸣。

十六街 9 号是一栋双联住宅，外部都刷成深灰色，房顶是很陡的尖顶式。拉克瓦将公文包留在车内，只拿着手机和钱包走在前面。麦克雷在走过院子时嗅到土壤、未开的月季以及漂浮在空气中死亡的味道。不同于尸体从内部透出的脏器腐烂的臭味，这是一种更黑暗、令人不快的味道，类似于扬起一把骨灰，它混合着尘土飘进鼻腔。

拉克瓦按响门铃。 “ 我想你已经知道了。 ” 他说得很委婉， “ 我知道对你们狼人很不好受，但是这个价格你也没什么可选的。别表现得太明显。 ” 他最后警告了一句。

麦克雷打了个喷嚏。他的汗毛由于警戒反应在胳膊上立起来，他隔着衣服用手将它们抚平。 “ 说得容易。 ” 他低声说， “ 我可控制不了这个。他看我的瞳孔就会知道了。 ”

门只有一层，连同链锁共两道，都解开后是朝房子内部开的。莫里森先解开链锁再旋开门把上的锁。麦克雷首先看到他的金发，接着才是面部。 81 年的时候他的头发是较软的那种半长发，现在剪得很短，大半朝后梳上去，其他部分跟麦克雷与他分开时没什么变化。莫里森显得不知道来的是麦克雷，这一点是理所当然的，拉克瓦在电话里介绍的是 “ 我的一个老朋友 ” 。他不太明显地皱了一下眉毛。 “ 杰西 · 麦克雷？ ”

他没有让开门口。拉克瓦在他们之间来回看了一下。 “ 你们见过？ ” 他说， “ 是事情会好办一些还是难办很多的那种见过？ ” 后一句他是凑近了麦克雷问的。

“ 我在进院子前也不知道会是你。 ” 麦克雷说。他盯着莫里森看，口吻显得很诚实。 “ 太抱歉了。但我来都来了，无家可归也是真的。 ”

诅咒形成的活死人气息充斥着麦克雷的鼻子，逐渐取代健康的空气填满他的肺部。他胳膊上的汗毛又有点重新竖起来的趋势。这一次不是警戒反应，他的心脏跳动频率也加快了，因兴奋更快速地将血液泵向他的四肢末端。莫里森退了一步，让出门口，使他们可以睨见后方笔直的走廊。 “ 我去拿钥匙。 ” 他说， “ 出租的是隔壁那一间。从院子前面走近一点。 ”

他们一同再次穿过院子，莫里森走在最前面。麦克雷落后一点，他的视力使他能在阳光下看清莫里森金色的眼睫毛，以及下巴上剃干净胡子后的青色印迹。 “ 你在这里多久了？ ” 他问。

莫里森瞥了他一眼。 “ 两个月。房子是遗嘱馈赠。 ” 他打开门锁，并联房的两间外表看上去几乎一样大，这一间的家具不多，因而显得很宽敞。地板跟各式各样的架子上落着一层灰尘。 “ 房租月结，可以养宠物，不能带同伴到房子里来，能定时修草坪跟清理院子里的食腐虫的话可以免 150 块房租。 ” 莫里森站在客厅中央说， “ 你满月的时候状态怎么样？ ”

麦克雷摸了摸鼻子，灰尘使他的皮肤各处都有点痒。 “ 不能更乖了。 ” 他说， “ 杰哈跟你说了吗？我付不出押金。定时是指隔多久？ ”

“ 修草坪一个月一次，清理院子一周一次。少一次多付 30 块。 ” 莫里森回答。他与麦克雷对视，淡蓝色的眼珠像晴朗的海面似的风平浪静。 “ 不付押金也行，但得自己打扫房子。东西坏了我负责修理。 ”

快到 1 点钟时拉克瓦准备回事务所。 “ 需要我载你一程吗？ ” 他问麦克雷。 “ 谢了，莫里森说不远处有家便利店可以取钱。 ” 麦克雷回答。比起上午气温升高了不少，他已经脱掉了斗篷，只穿一件衬衫站在草坪旁边。拉克瓦用手扶着车门犹豫了一会儿。 “ 你们什么时候认识？ ” 他带着一种费解的神情问， “ 我真不知道他跟任何狼人有交情。 ”

麦克雷含糊其辞。 “80 年代的事了。 ” 他说， “ 我跟你还没见面，怎么知道他也是你的老朋友之一？ ” 福特车沿着沥青路重新开进阳光里，麦克雷注视了它一会儿，主要是抽完手里头的烟。他在路上朝一个摆蜂蜜水的男孩打听了一番，到便利店买了抹布跟刷子，又取了钱。

500 块有零有整，麦克雷又去邮局买了一套黄油色的信封，将纸币都装进其中一个再封好口。等到他清理完房子再去敲隔壁的房门，天已经快要黑了。蓝灰色的天空边缘泛着雾蒙蒙的橘色夕阳，空气里有种很潮湿的味道，像要下雨了。莫里森让他进到房间里，在客厅等着。麦克雷自发地坐到沙发上。这一套房子生活气息也并不很重，家具有新有旧，唱片杂志架上的封套都是分开按日期排列的。

过了一会儿，莫里森拿着一张纸回到客厅。麦克雷正在用他的玻璃杯喝水，他抿着嘴角把纸递给房客。兹于 …… 收到柯林特 · 赛文所缴租金 500 美元，最下面是莫里森的手写签名。麦克雷的喉咙动了一下，离得近了他身体整体的反应都比较明显。 “ 你非得这样吗？ ” 他问，赛文是他现在用的假身份，他没有对莫里森说过这件事。

莫里森松开手，纸张像白鸽落到麦克雷的大腿上。 “ 形式还是要走的，麦克雷。 ” 他不动声色地说， “ 我收留你是出于你是我见过最孤僻的狼人。我工作日要上班，计划在这里待一阵子，希望你满月的时候不会吓跑附近的任何人。 ”

“ 你的意思是少惹麻烦。 ” 麦克雷的视线在他收回去的手上停留了一瞬。他看到苍白的皮肤跟青色的血管，当周围足够安静时他甚至能听到莫里森的心脏跳动，每分钟约 70 次，活死人的外表几乎与普通人没有任何不同。 “ 你见过我满月时的样子。 ” 麦克雷说， “ 我跟那时没有任何区别 —— 如果你顾虑的是这个的话。 ”

莫里森没有应声，也没有留麦克雷吃晚饭。进不进食对他没有太大影响，他能尝出食物的口感与味道，但他不会感到饥饿。麦克雷带着那张写有莫里森签名的纸回到房子，煮了青菜跟面条，盯着窗外摇晃的树影将它们一扫而光。

进食使他的感官恢复到较佳的水平。到了午夜，麦克雷变回狼形伏在客厅的地毯上。这个形态能使他比较放松，除了会占据比人形更多的空间之外没什么不好。清理过的地毯闻上去是除臭剂味，他仍然能嗅到轻微的死灰味道，是白天莫里森到房子里来时留下的。

麦克雷闭上眼睛。他的身体开始有了倦意，但头脑依旧十分清醒。除去从别处听闻的模糊消息外，他跟莫里森已有 40 年没有见面。

 


	2. Chapter 2

*

据麦克雷所知，莫里森有过至少两段糟糕的关系，麦克雷自己是其中之一。

1981 年夏天，他们在橘城认识，追查同一伙人，先后发现那是一条被当做烟雾弹的假线索。麦克雷住在北部，莫里森在城市的另一端，他们以每个月 3-4 次的频率见面，喝酒，上床，到了冬天就分开。麦克雷像爱阳光跟干草味道那样爱他。

当时莫里森仍旧对解除诅咒抱有希望。有一次做完爱，他们两个都躺在床上，秋季的冷风在远处制造出哭泣般的呜呜声。麦克雷上半身露在被子外面，身上的汗在蒸发，同时带走他大部分的热度，令他的理智逐渐回笼。他提了一个问题，关于莫里森是否会在未来回到恋人身边 —— 那时麦克雷已经对自己的身份很有自知之明，关于文森特的事他也是偶然发现的。莫里森侧躺着，并没有转向麦克雷的方向。他最开始的回答只有一个音节。

“ 如果法律允许，他早在 15 年前就结婚了。 ” 过了很久他才这样补充了一句。他们没有再提及这个话题。那几年热建的工厂使城市温度上升，夏季被延长很多，秋季总是结束得很快。莫里森的两段关系以十分类似的方式结束。他同样没有留在麦克雷身边，因为从他们第一次上床到最后一次，他始终对狼人专一的习性一无所知。

这一点主要归功于麦克雷引起的误解。他是个非常不典型的狼人，很早就离开族群开始游荡，也没有对吸血鬼和其他黑暗种族的天生厌恶。他在这一点上对莫里森撒了谎，如果刻意不陈述事实算作撒谎的话。

他是在一家开到凌晨的酒馆里发现有活死人混迹其中。彼时莫里森已经维持在 35 岁过了 20 年，他的皮肤很白，眼睛是很浅的蓝色。金发反射着酒桌上方的灯光，显现出一种失真的光泽。那天晚上麦克雷也是一个人。年轻，涉世未深因而有足够的胆量。他问这个活死人自己能不能请他喝一杯，莫里森点了蓝旗啤酒，加了冰块。酒精、香烟跟深重的死亡味道刺激了麦克雷尚未完全成熟的感官，他是个刚成年不久的狼人，从没遇到过这样复杂的种族。第二次在同一家酒馆碰面后，麦克雷在后侧洗手间的镜子前吻了莫里森。

他的手掌清晰地感受到洗手台上的每一滴脏水的流动，听到莫里森肺部张开的声音，苦艾酒残余的酒滴混合着唾液像洪水侵入他的口腔。莫里森背靠着肮脏的墙壁，不太热情地回应了他两下，又将他推开。 “ 你是个狼人？ ” 他问。麦克雷的呼吸很乱， “ 我没有族群。 ” 他回答， “ 今天不是满月，我不会烙印你。 ” 他再次吻了上去，这一次莫里森的掌心贴住他的脖子，手指碰到他的喉结。麦克雷从镜子里看到他们的侧影，莫里森能在任何一刻捏碎他的脖子，这使得他抚摸莫里森的样子看上去不顾一切。

他们在一间黑暗的出租屋内做爱。在床上莫里森通常并不像平时那样克制。他跟麦克雷上床没有掺杂丝毫感情的成分，他们接吻、彼此抚慰，莫里森的手沾了润滑剂后像冰块那样冷而湿滑。他进入麦克雷时也带着彻骨的死气跟寒冷，几乎跟毒品一样令麦克雷上瘾。

仅有一次，他们见面的地点在莫里森的落脚地，是一间供长期租赁的小旅店，墙壁跟地砖各自剥落，显得很破败。麦克雷在散发浓重死气跟霉味的床上为莫里森口交，莫里森抓着他后颈的头发，那每次都会令他更加兴奋。 “ 月底我要到北方去。 ” 莫里森低声说，粗而硬的阴茎缓慢地插入麦克雷， “ 穿过边境线，有人在那儿看到了女鬼。 ”

麦克雷随着他抽插的动作呻吟，后背和内壁都湿得很厉害。他没有问能不能跟着去。之后莫里森再也没有回到橘城，一个月后，两个月后都没有。麦克雷再次听说他的消息是在一座临近加拿大的小镇，那里冬天比任何地方都更冷。 “ 你是说杰克， ” 阿玛瑞说，她是个行踪不定的猎人，为数不多知道他们关系的人之一。 “ 他说再不跟狼人打交道了。其中也包括你，是不是？撒谎就要有被发现的觉悟。 ” 她露出怜悯但不赞同的神情，主动付了当天晚上的账单，又送麦克雷回了暂住的旅馆。

千禧年刚开头，麦克雷从另一个卖情报的口中得知女鬼死了，她过去下的诅咒跟她的尸体一样被永远埋在西部乱葬地，那里埋着的白骨太多，以至于想要寻仇的人甚至认不出哪一具才是她的尸体。仅那一次麦克雷问阿玛瑞是不是知道莫里森去哪儿了， “ 你知道我不会告诉你的。 ” 她说， “ 我很同情你，亲爱的，但这是你自作自受。 ”

她没有说出口，但麦克雷的心思确实从 20 年前的那天开始就没变过。他活的时间越长，唯一产生变动的也只有其中的数字。这是他与生俱来的一种天性，难以改正。

“ 我没什么可辩解的。 ” 他说， “ 他像疯子那样想念他还是人类的时光，但他是或不是人类对我而言没有任何区别 … 这并不因为我是个狼人，事实上我才是拼命忍住不去烙印他的那个。我尊重他，除此之外我做不到更多了。 ” 他停下来，猛吸了一口烟。这个习惯也是他遇到莫里森之后才有的，他不怎么跟人倾吐，在这个前提下，瘾品是他最好的朋友。


	3. Chapter 3

莫里森先敲了门，咚咚咚，总共三下不多不少。麦克雷在他穿过庭院时已经醒了，但没有及时爬起来。隔了 5 秒钟左右，他又敲了几下，接着用钥匙把门打开。麦克雷正在穿一条裤子，这天是个不大晴朗的阴天，百叶窗缝隙里透出的阳光是灰色调。

“ 我以为你病了。 ” 莫里森站在客厅门口说。他没有走进房间，麦克雷的内裤跟衬衫滚在一起，都挨着地毯边缘，他仅仅扫了一眼。麦克雷把裤子拉链拉上，大腿内侧被牛仔裤粗糙的质地磨得很不舒服。 “ 我在睡觉。 ” 他解释道，当着莫里森的面把脏衣服捡起来，胡乱塞进离得较远的脏衣篓。他的上半身是完全光裸的，从门口透进的冷空气和莫里森身上的死气让他后背泛起凉意。

“ 时间已经不早了， 8 点半我给你打了两通固定电话，没人接。 ” 莫里森说，他凝视着麦克雷，眉头轻微地皱在一起。 “ 是电话铃坏了？ ”

麦克雷回答说只是他睡得沉罢了。 “ 喝点什么？ ” 他问，走到厨房去倒了两杯冷水，莫里森接过杯子，拿在手里没喝。他今天穿着要出门的那种衣服，衬衫最上面的扣子没有扣，袖子也挽到肘部，抬起手时露出小臂部分隆起的肌肉。麦克雷嗅到他身上洗衣粉跟冷松的味道。

凉水使他的胃部更冷了，但也令他头脑清醒很多。莫里森拿着玻璃杯站在原地四处打量了一番，似乎对麦克雷的清扫成果大致比较满意。 “ 地下室的仓库很旧，上周我找人把东西都搬出来了，但是墙壁没刷。 ” 莫里森说， “ 你这两天有空吗？油漆跟刷子都是现成的，刷完可以抵 50 块。 ”

他把话说得很委婉。麦克雷上次给房东刷墙开的价格是 40 块一个房间。 “ 可以。能抵房租我什么都干。 ” 他们一起从楼梯下到地下室，墙上的灯不大亮，莫里森用手机在墙面附近晃了一下，上面有一层带腐化味道的尘土。

“ 以前是放土豆跟苹果的。 ” 他说， “ 我晚上 6 点钟回来，你什么时候开工？ ”

麦克雷用手指按着嘴巴上面忍住一个喷嚏。地下室并不宽敞，墙壁高度也比上面的房间矮一些， “ 今天下午或者明天。 ” 他说， “40 块就行，我明早去找你拿工具。 ”

莫里森点了一下头。他走之后麦克雷找出两块面包，又煎了鸡蛋，倒了一大杯牛奶开始吃早餐。窗外传来低沉的引擎发动声，轮胎碾过道路时很安静，麦克雷侧着耳朵听到它逐渐远去，还有不知名的鸟叫跟风摇动灌木的动静。

到中午之前他又到拉克瓦的事务所去了一趟。法国人这天出城去了，一个面色发青的女孩坐在办公室另一张桌子上，靠前的地方放着一块金属板，用英语写着 “ 秘书 ” 。 “ 早安，先生，你有预约吗？ ” 麦克雷把装酬金的信封放到她面前，将来意解释一番：我叫赛文，杰哈应该跟你提过，我来交东西。

女孩试着做了一个微笑的表情，由于僵尸面部肌肉普遍不大灵活而显得有点畸形。她用剪刀将信封划开一角， “ 是银的。 ” 麦克雷提醒道，女孩停下来，从抽屉里找出一副手套戴上。 “ 你租的是十六街的房子吗？ ” 她问，得到回答后把戒指装到一个塑料袋里，又用黑色油性笔在上面写上 J.M 。

麦克雷花了 5 秒钟意识到那是莫里森的名字缩写，而不是他自己的。事务所里的电脑没有开，桌上放着一叠待订的发票单据，秘书边用订书器在上面挪动边跟麦克雷闲聊几句。 “ 房子还好吗？ ” 她问， “ 想租它的人一直挺多，这个垃圾桶里全是申请单 … 拉克瓦先生说不用再留了。你跟房东签正式文件了吗？要是有条件，还是签一下为好。 ” 过了一会儿，她又补充说要是不签租赁合同，房东要赶他走甚至不需要到法庭申请驱逐令。麦克雷挤出一个笑容，用 “ 没错 ” ， “ 说得对 ” ， “ 太遗憾了 ” 当回答。

12 点钟时莫里森打了一通电话，麦克雷没有接到，回家只听到语音留言。 “ 要是你 3 点钟之前听到留言，给我回个电话。 ” 在开头甚至没报名字也没说 “ 哈啰 ” 。麦克雷拿着子机站在百叶窗前按来电号码拨了回去。是个手机号，响了 2 下后接通。

通过有线线路接通的声音有点失真。莫里森的嗓音混合着背景干扰音，形成一种电子加工过的效果。 “ 麦克雷？ ” 他停顿了一下， “ 一个小时内你方便吗？ ”

有一份学生论文忘在书房了，他说。 “ 我帮你送过去？ ” 麦克雷问， “ 我没有钥匙，撬锁的话我不太保证不会弄坏锁头。 ” 莫里森没有理会这句，他开了免提，麦克雷能听到纸张翻动、椅子被贴着地板推开。 “ 台阶上面最左边的花盆下面。 ” 然后他报了一个地址，是附近不太远的一所大学，走路约 30 分钟。挂电话前，他又补充了一句： “ 穿得普通点儿。 ”

最左边的花盆没种任何植物，上面铺着一层很碎的砂砾，整体比普通装满种植土壤的那种花盆轻一些。这栋房子布局跟麦克雷住的那一间是对称的，通往书房的走廊另一侧是卧室，门开着没有锁，靠近门框的一侧放着 3 层宜家组合柜。麦克雷没多看。房子的每个角落都相当干净，物品不多，因而找东西并不费功夫。他在论文封皮上的专业一栏停留了一下，最下面写着指导老师的名字，右上方用红笔标了前一天的日期，被一个画得很圆的圈围着。

莫里森在一栋 3 层建筑前等着，背后的外墙刷成棕红色，上头跟拉克瓦事务所一样挂着干枯的攀缘植物，侧面黑底金属字写着 “ 历史及文化学院 ” 。麦克雷见到他戴眼镜有点意外。 “ 这是一种伪装？ ” 他问，侧着角度观察镜片的厚度，结论是它们完全是平光的，当然，不死生物通常都不会近视或者老花眼。莫里森翻看了一下论文的前两页， “ 显然它失败了。 ” 他回答。麦克雷等了一下才反应过来。 “ 我是个狼人，总是比普通人敏锐。也没有你说得那么糟。 ”

这一次莫里森没再搭腔。麦克雷感觉到一阵视线，是个年轻女孩，不出声地在他们斜上方二楼的走廊边朝下看，看到麦克雷抬头也没有移开视线。她抱着本很大的书，有一头火似的红头发。 “ 你的学生知道你的性向吗？ ” 他问。

“ 我的学生知道我年纪足够做他们曾祖父吗？ ” 莫里森慢慢眨了一下眼睛， “ 我刚到这里两个月，你好像对我的行事风格有些误解。 ”

麦克雷没有从中解读出太多情报。莫里森道了谢就转身上楼，麦克雷留在原地抽了一支烟。还未离校的学生偶尔从前面经过，过了一会儿，一个穿制服的警卫朝他搭话， “ 我能看看你的证件吗，先生？ ” 麦克雷把驾照递给他。请便，我来给朋友送文件，抽完这支就走，烟瘾犯了挡不住，太抱歉了。警卫理解地点了一下头。

雪在他回到家之后才开始下，过程悄无声息，断断续续一个多小时就又停下来，在路上制造出很薄一层白色。之后很久麦克雷才听到隔壁房门被打开的声音，他正仰面躺在沙发上，用斗篷盖住上半身试图入睡。跟莫里森住得近令他持续性地不大好受。当他还十分年轻时，他的热情可以盖过这些，现在这一部分已经大半消失。当夜他睡得也不安稳， 2 点钟醒了第一次，接着是 3 点 20 分， 4 点，最后他爬起来调高暖气，开始用最低音量看电视上一档跟拍爱斯基摩人生活的纪录节目。

天亮后地上白色的雪痕消失得无影无踪，像从一开始就根本没存在过。镜子里麦克雷的眼睛下面呈现出青黑色。这很神奇，考虑到事实上他并不真的像人类那样需要长时间足够的睡眠维持精力。莫里森开门的时候显然注意到了这点。

“ 这次是什么？ ” 他问。房间内飘出咖啡豆被磨开的气味。麦克雷揉了一下脸， “ 跟你靠得太近我很不舒服。 ” 莫里森没吭声。他没有让麦克雷进到房间里，在把没拆包装的油漆跟刷子递过门口时，他才说： “ 没钱住旅馆的人并不是我，麦克雷。 ”

他的口吻听不出什么特别的情绪。麦克雷下意识地伸出手把东西接过来，之后脑子才开始为莫里森的话转动。咖啡，冷松，死亡的味道，金发跟色素很淡的眼睛，大部分都没有改变。区别是这天早上莫里森打了领带，深蓝色条纹花样，顺着衬衫扣子的缝线向下垂到腰带扣上方。 “ 你说得对。 ” 麦克雷说，显得有点闷闷不乐。 “ 你今天几点回家？能来验收一下工作顺便把东西带回去吗？ ”

莫里森抬起手腕看了一下表，刻度似乎能帮他更好地回忆日程。 “3 点钟下课。要是没有特殊情况的话。可能晚一点，我想顺路去买东西。 ” 麦克雷一只手拎着油漆桶，另一只抓着两把毛很硬的新刷子。 “ 好的。 ” 他说， “ 在那之前我能干完。 ” 他侧过身，凑上去吻了吻莫里森，没有很深入，是那种会在早上 8 点钟发生的合乎时宜的吻。莫里森多半没料到这个，但也没有动。他望着麦克雷，天空重新放晴后金黄色的阳光在他的右半边脸打下深灰的阴影。

过了半晌，莫里森挑了一下眉毛。 “ 还有其他事吗？ ” 他说， “9 点钟的课，我快要迟到了。 ” 麦克雷自觉地退了一步，门在他面前关起来，将室内外隔绝开。他顺着院子原路返回，把一盏台灯连接线一起带到地下室。油漆桶的包装上写着 “ 植物成分 ” 跟 “ 无异味 ” 字样，麦克雷旋开台灯，撕开包装时依然被呛得咳嗽起来。


	4. Chapter 4

猎物在巷中奔跑。她是个经验老道的成年吸血鬼，对地形也比较熟悉，像夜风那样悄无声息又行动迅捷。麦克雷嗅到她身上的血跟腐臭味，维和者已经上了膛，但他没有贸然开枪。他缓慢地前行，同时也留意墙壁上的阴影。

第一次他试着用沾圣水的绳索套住她，这是他惯常的做法，不太喜欢跟他们周旋。一些猎人有玩弄猎物的爱好，就麦克雷所知其中也有不少是因此失手的。吸血鬼低声咆哮，手掐着他的肩膀，剧烈的痛感使他松开手。她被甩到垃圾桶上，堆积的披萨纸盒、空罐头跟腐烂的鱼类立刻将她埋在下面。麦克雷在流血，吸血鬼的爪子将他的肩部刺穿了，他试着活动了一下，行动受到了阻碍，但大体上还能用。吸血鬼越过一堵矮墙跳到了另一端，麦克雷屏住呼吸，侧耳听她的衣服掀起的风声跟野猫落地似的脚步。巷子的另一侧有一具没被吸干的尸体，仍在流血，因而空气中的血液味道有些紊乱。

他停下来。废弃的建筑工地内没有光源，月光很微弱，人的形态下麦克雷的视力仅有狼形的 70% 左右，他得非常仔细才能看清路面上跟灰尘、碎砖混杂在一起的血迹。他蹲下去用手指在上面划了一下，它仍然是液体，甚至还残留着一点人类的温度。

嚎叫声在他身后炸开，同时吸血鬼扑到他后背上。麦克雷被猛然按倒在地上，痛苦地吸了一口气。她的獠牙已经完全伸出来，很深地陷入他的血肉中，几乎摩擦着他的骨骼。麦克雷反手抓着她的手臂或是肩膀，就地翻身，这次她的后背狠狠撞到地面的瓦砾。吸血鬼发出凄厉的叫声，麦克雷用肘部捣向她的肚子，迫使她松开对他脖子的钳制。她大口地喘着气，像人类呼吸一样，但麦克雷很清楚她的气管和肺部没有任何实际功能。她的下巴裂开了，躺着没有动，一只手抓住他踩在她肚子上的皮靴。

吸血鬼瞪着他。 “ 我知道你。 ” 她呼着气说，红色的眼珠僵硬地转动，慢慢露出笑意。 “ 你很久没有出来了，狼人，我以为你到别的地方去了。 ”

麦克雷客气地点了点头。 “ 大致是对的。 ” 他说， “ 连最勤劳的矮人都嫌今年冬天太冷。你的价码也不高，但总比没有好。 ” 吸血鬼摸着他的靴子缓解了一下，她外表较轻微的伤口开始愈合，但肋骨还是断着的。麦克雷用维和者比划了一下， “ 你喜欢哪个部位？我个人推荐太阳穴，比较快，也不会很难看。 ”

蓝灰色的月光令吸血鬼的皮肤呈现出诡异的青色。她笑了，手指摩挲着他的鞋后跟。麦克雷开枪时手很稳，银子弹的造价比普通子弹价格高，能省则省。干完这一单，除去买情报、烟草跟其他乱七八糟的费用外，他也只付得起一个半月的房租。他的衣服脏了，要是洗不干净只能买新的，又是一笔开销。吸血鬼的手滑到地上，她说： “ 一个猎人，怎么能爱上怪物？ ”

之后她再也不动了。麦克雷把枪卸膛，伸手摸了一把后颈的伤口，被吸血鬼咬出来的伤口无法像平时那样快速凝血，他甩着手把上面的血珠拍掉。 “ 凡事都有例外， ” 他低声说， “ 我通常也不杀女性。生活所迫，有什么办法？ ” 他将尸体扛到靠北侧的空地上丢下，这样天亮后它能沐浴在第一缕阳光下面。另一具尸体他没有特意处理，警察可能会来搜寻，他们在这方面更专业。

接下去一天一夜麦克雷都没有出门。他本该去找拉克瓦，最终以一通电话应付了事。 “ 你的酬劳呢？ ” 拉克瓦问，麦克雷确认了数额，告诉他直接打给莫里森就行。拉克瓦答应的时候语气有点古怪。 “ 行吧 … 你呃，好好休息。 ” 电话挂了不久，又一通打了进来。麦克雷躺了一会儿，挣扎着爬起来去拿话筒。 “ 我来提醒你礼拜一前再不除草这个月的租期就要过去了。 ” 莫里森语气冷淡地说。麦克雷哦了一声。 “ 我明天就干。 ” 他头痛，有点儿疲惫，勉强打起精神。

莫里森听出他不对头，在这点上他几乎和狼人一样敏锐。 “ 你病了？ ” 他问，麦克雷回答 “ 我在养伤 ” ，又说答应下来的活儿他还是会按时做完。莫里森没多说什么。麦克雷断断续续地睡了一夜，伤口完全是他自己包扎的，由于角度别扭绷带缠得不是很紧，早上醒来时比原本固定住的位置歪斜了不少。麦克雷站在浴室里，用后背对着镜子把捣碎的药粉涂在脖子上，再用牙齿帮忙把新绷带包在上面。做完他的额头渗出一层薄汗。

前一天夜里雾气很重，庭院里的草坪湿漉漉的。麦克雷梗着脖子发动除草机，干一会儿停一会儿，主要是不能长时间低着头。他的裤腿上沾了不少草屑，散发出令人舒适的清新味道，还有未干的露水。麦克雷休息的时候坐在草坪上，嚼着一根格外长的莎草望向隔壁的大门。他能看到车库里的车停在原地，黑色的车身擦得很干净，反射着较为暗淡的阳光跟前面的沥青马路。他干完的时候已经临近中午了。

当天晚上莫里森没有回家。麦克雷等了一会儿就睡着了，醒来的时候客厅的座钟指着 0 点钟，毯子掉在地上，他是被冻醒的。四周非常安静，时常被莫里森身上的死气吸引聚集到附近的乌鸦也没有动静。麦克雷去厨房给自己倒了一杯水，冷得他牙痛，这天他没有淋浴，时间太晚了，他直接回到卧室去俯卧在床上重新睡着了。

结果是第二天莫里森也没有回来。再过半天他们约定的租期就到了，麦克雷等了一上午，下午 3 点钟拨通他的手机，一开始他被转到语音信箱， “ 有事跟你说，回个电话。 ” 过了 20 分钟，莫里森回拨给他。

“ 抱歉，刚刚在上课。 ” 莫里森说，他似乎在一处较窄的走廊，踩在大理石地板上的脚步回声形成背景音。 “ 有什么事？ ”

“ 明天到 1 号了。 ” 麦克雷说， “ 我已经把院子清理好了，你明天之前有空回来看一下吗？省得到时我们各有各的说法？我没有余钱，已经拿去买烟了。 ” 事实上他买的是止痛药。莫里森停顿了一下，钥匙转动的声音，门被打开又合上，背景一下子静了下去。 “ 不必那么麻烦。 ” 他说， “ 下个月早点做就行。 ” 麦克雷沉默了几秒钟，久到莫里森对着电话 “ 喂 ” 了一声。 “ 一个问题。 ” 麦克雷用猜测的口吻说， “ 要是你突然打算离开，你会先通知我一声，对吧？我不想在交钱的第二天发现你走了。我这周连酒都没买。 ”

这回是莫里森安静了 2 秒。 “ 我收到了拉克瓦的汇款。 ” 他平铺直叙道，好像没听见麦克雷的问题， “ 要是下个月照常，扣掉租金还有 220 块余额。你想拿现金还是直接转成之后的房租？ ”

窗子是向着南侧的，晦暗的日光随着太阳转向洒进房间。几只活物在外侧窗台跳动，麦克雷一开始只是扫过，第二眼才发现那是几只野生的鸽子，都长着那种灰色背羽。这些健康的动物从没在附近停留过。

他意识到了莫里森连续几天不回住处的原因。 “ 我算到你下下个月的租金里。 ” 莫里森在电话一头说，似乎相当忙碌。这个时间他应当已经没课了，至少上个星期的同一时间他没过多久就把车开了回来。麦克雷唔了一声。 “ 还是现金吧。 ” 他盯着一只腹部长着白色绒毛的鸽子说， “ 你能尽快回来吗？我有点急着用。伤口痛得要死了。 ”

天快黑时莫里森回到家。他直接到麦克雷这里，而不是先回自己的房子摘掉眼镜、放下公文包、换衣服。他把一个信封递给麦克雷，大概是学校发给教师们的办公用品，角落上印着红底狮子形状的校徽。麦克雷没有立刻伸手接。傍晚的光线是很强烈的暖色调，令侧光站着的莫里森看上去不那么有棱角，也比较容易亲近。 “ 先进来吧。 ” 麦克雷说，退后一步拉开大门。莫里森眼睛闪烁了一下，流露出明显的不信任，但他照做了，毕竟这是他的房子。

麦克雷关上门，接着反手把莫里森按到门上，侧过头重重地吻他。

莫里森本就没有放下警戒心。他在后背还未碰到门时就呈现出攻击反应，麦克雷行动很敏捷，咬他的下嘴唇同时用一只手挡住拳头。是冲着胃部去的，出手很重，即使是麦克雷也会吃痛的那种出拳。公文包掉到了地板上，跟门板被重击的声音混在一起形成嗡嗡的回声。莫里森静下来，没有进行二次攻击。麦克雷改为抚摸他的手背，再往上，将西装和里面衬衫的袖子撸上去，手掌贴着里面的皮肤。

莫里森睁着眼睛，蓝色的眼珠朝下看，似乎在看麦克雷身后的影子，也很像是一种默许。他的嘴巴很干燥，麦克雷紧贴着他将它舔湿，又在他因汲取空气张嘴时把舌头伸进去。莫里森的口腔跟他的外表不同，它全然是温暖的，即使死气从他内部不断侵蚀麦克雷的呼吸也没改变这点。麦克雷湿漉漉地亲吻他，过了一会儿，他闭上眼睛，舌头勾住麦克雷，动作不大灵活地回应，像在一段非常长远的时间里都没跟任何人这样亲密过。

他的心跳变快了一点。麦克雷动作没停，手伸下去摸索衬衫下方的皮带。他的舌头还在莫里森嘴里，掺着唾液与他用力纠缠。由于亲吻持续的时间过长，他们的嘴唇都有点肿了。莫里森发出一声低哑的呻吟，撇开头强行结束了这个行为，同时他伸手推开麦克雷。他们分开了一点，但麦克雷没有退开，他叹息一声，用鼻梁埋在莫里森脖子。冷松的味道比较淡，还有汗味，最重的是那种令人手脚发凉的气息。呼吸使他的肺部产生令他怀恋的被侵蚀感。

一阵沉默蔓延开来。外面天色快要彻底黑了，室内由于没开灯而变得很暗。过了一会儿，莫里森说： “ 这不能抵你的租金。 ” 麦克雷仍然趴在他身上，听到这句话发出一阵闷闷的笑声。 “ 是的， ” 他回答， “ 要写 ’ 兹收到房客自发的亲吻及口交邀请，抵用 500 块 ’ 还是有点怪。 ”

莫里森又让他靠了一会儿，之后才侧身从不太紧的禁锢中走开。 “ 我拒绝了。而且我不会付那么多钱。 ” 他头也不回道。麦克雷捡起公文包跟着走进客厅。他的房东已经倒了一杯水，用的是那种喝之前用水湿润整个嘴唇的喝法。他的蓝眼睛望着窗外，一副若有所思的模样。麦克雷把信封放到柜子上，拿着一个空杯子也去了趟厨房。窗外的鸽子已经不见了，留下一片灰色的绒毛，一阵不太大的风刮过，它立刻就消失了踪迹。


	5. Chapter 5

窗帘是比较浅的薄荷绿色，地毯是墨绿的，在只开台灯的情况下被镀上深黄色的光，显得不像白天那么清凉。很久以前麦克雷也有过一个绿色的相框，里面放着一张用拍立得拍的人像。那次他在外面工作，错过了出席民事法庭的时间，也没有收到判决通知单，结果治安官带着搬家公司的人敲开他的门时他还在睡觉。治安官像个深柜人士似的对他光着的上半身显得很不自在，问他是要把东西放在街边还是搬到仓库去。 “ 仓库能放多久呢？ ” 搬家公司的人回答说 90 天，超过这个日期就会被拍卖或者处理掉。麦克雷在房子里转了一圈，穿好衣服，将照片从相框里抽出来放进胸口的口袋，最后提上猎人用的手提箱就走了。

一只手伸到他的脖子上方，手指非常谨慎地抚摸伤口附近的皮肤。麦克雷维持着俯卧的姿势没有动，手指跟人类一样是温暖的，但狼形时他的体温比人类高，触感因此有点凉。 “ 痊愈了。 ” 莫里森说。麦克雷闭着眼呼噜了一声当做回答。他仍然能说话，但他这个形态才被允许待在莫里森的书房里，着实没必要冒险交谈。

这件事是从第一个满月开始的。麦克雷在入夜时走到隔壁家门前，进去之后立刻开始脱衣服，接着变回狼形跳到沙发上找了个较为舒适的角度窝下。莫里森在原地停顿了一会儿，似乎在做某种选择。 “ 到书房去。 ” 过了片刻他一只手扶在开关上说，表示沙发是全新的，他完全不想特意费工夫清理麦克雷掉的毛。 “ 我可以打扫。 ” 麦克雷建议道， “ 只要你借我吸尘器就行。 ” 莫里森没说话，直接把灯按灭了，客厅顿时漆黑一片。

之后这成了一种心照不宣的共识。每周 2-3 天麦克雷会从花盆底下拿到钥匙，脱掉衣服塞进洗衣机，趴在书房地毯上睡一晚，天亮时穿回烘干的衣服把钥匙放回原处再出门。有时莫里森工作到很晚，台灯跟显示屏的光将室内渲染得令人昏昏欲睡，书桌一侧放着水或者巧克力，他没有储存酒类的习惯。他在某个报告、论述或者文献上卡住时起身，活动一下关节，视线扫过麦克雷时露出一种思绪被打断的神情。麦克雷用尾巴去圈他的拖鞋，他一开始没避开，在它往上挪时才警告似的瞥一眼。

过了两个礼拜，是个星期三，莫里森在学校的事情很少，晚上写了一页论文就关掉文档，点了一支烟望着书桌前方。麦克雷不常见到他这样。 “ 德雷克 · 芬奇 6 月底死了。 ” 半晌莫里森说， “ 我以前在欧洲见过他，我们当时有同一个目的地。他自杀过 5 次，或者 6 次，是那种乐天派，这个方法不行就换一个。最后一次他写信给我说他雇了两个职业刽子手。 ” 他停下来吸了一口烟。开口说这件事对他而言似乎很难，但开了头之后，再往下就比较容易了。

“ 你说的那个目的地在西部？ ” 麦克雷问， “ 你去过了吗？ ”

莫里森迟疑了一下，随即点点头。 “ 严格意义上不能算是去过。 ” 他说， “ 芬奇去探风，回来告诉我那里人太多，不适合我们这种人抛头露面。即使有共同的仇人，他们也算不上是朋友。 ”

接下去的谈话变得流畅很多。他们见面后刻意不提及过去，麦克雷的行为在冰面上破开第一个口子，第二个，第三个，莫里森主动提起十六街 9 号的由来很像一种暗示。我们可以谈谈这段横跨近半个世纪的关系，它非常尴尬，但他们活得也足够久了，足够重新启动一段不太愉快的回忆。毕竟它不会像麦克雷留在威斯康星的行李一样到了时限就清空。

“ 你介意我去把衣服穿上吗？ ” 麦克雷说， “ 坐在那个椅子上，显得正式点？ ”

莫里森考虑了一下表示同意。他的烟抽得很慢，焦油的味道也比较浅。麦克雷回到厨房，变回人形把衬衣跟牛仔裤从洗衣机里刨出来穿好。他在扣扣子时不太顺利，费了一点功夫，第二次走进书房时莫里森已经把烟掐灭了，朝后靠在转椅上凝视他。

麦克雷也点了一支烟，手头有事可做能让他冷静点，也能让他们之间的气氛显得不那么古怪。 “ 我去的时候已经没有太多人了。 ” 他思索着说， “ 只有那种最极端、歇斯底里的人还在，我装扮成巫师，但是没法装得很像，所以也不敢靠得太近。他们在商量烧山，还打算杀警察，我没有久留。 ”

电脑的显示屏暗下去，转到屏保模式。莫里森嗯了一声，用不太投入的口吻说他们应该是错过了。他看上去在斟酌一个话题，不是应不应该提起，而是怎么提起的问题。麦克雷沉默了一会儿，主动说： “ 你去见过文森特了吗？什么时间都行， 82 年之后？ ” 莫里森抬起眼睛与他对视，胸口很重地起伏一次。 “ 没有， 82 年之前也没有。 ” 隔了 2 秒他补充了后半句，闭了闭眼。 “03 年夏天安娜告诉我他去世了。他的爱人更早。十二年之后他们才通过同性婚姻法案，也算不上特别遗憾 … 他死之后我考虑过是否要去扫墓。我曾认为忘掉他是一件很难的事，现在也还是这么想。 ”

他停了停才继续说下去。 “ 女鬼死时似乎带走了他的一部分。但剩余的那些我无法完全割舍，它确实存在过。 ”

麦克雷眨了一下眼，它们由于长时间张着而有些发涩。 “ 我充分理解。 ” 他说， “ 除掉它之外你不剩什么好的部分了，是不是？我不记得有没有对你说过了，你一直不肯见我，我喝醉了有时候就会跟人提起这件事。我能做到这点，再往上就很困难了。 ”

有一阵子他们都没再说话。火苗安静地燃烧烟草，行进过的边缘泛起烧焦的黑色，停留的时间太长就往下簌簌落灰。 “ 我没听说。 ” 莫里森说，显得对谈话的转向不太适应，但并没有因此生气。相反，他显得十分平静。 “ 安娜有时会跟我说她请你喝酒，你对她说你想跟我上床，你很想念它。 ” 麦克雷咳嗽了一下。烟快燃到滤嘴了，他不做声地将它熄灭。莫里森穿着一件样式简单的白衬衫，衬得他脸上比较有血色，很像真正的人类。

此后隔了整整一个星期，麦克雷挑在午后比较暖和的时间出门。太阳像沙漠里的那样很晒，直视 1 秒钟以上就非常刺眼。在他进门后，拉克瓦就打发秘书去银行兑几张支票，她走之前问他们需不需要饮料，麦克雷回答他只待一小会儿就走了。办公室里散发着一股须后水跟咖啡的味道，拉克瓦清清嗓子，表情有点尴尬。

“ 最近太忙了。 ” 他解释说， “ 有好些突发事件 … 再加上圣诞节那阵子有点拖延。你要修一下枪，是吗？ ” 麦克雷在他对面坐下来。 “ 是进货。最近的单子太多吸血鬼跟僵尸了，要是没有其他选择，子弹就要不够用了。 ”

拉克瓦拧起眉头。他打了个手势叫麦克雷先等等，从抽屉里拿出一本很厚的文书翻了几下。麦克雷挪开目光，盯着不远处一座质感很廉价的耶稣受难雕像，是用钉子钉住最上方固定在墙面上的，正对着门口，考虑到事务所本身的性质而显得讽刺。拉克瓦说： “ 只有一件去日本的任务了，委托人不想别的，只要找到他女儿就行。 ” 他耸了一下肩膀， “ 他们总喜欢把事情说得很轻松。这是个周期很长的活儿，朋友，要是你不想接也没问题，我明白的。 ”

他啪的一声把文书合上。麦克雷掰着手指算了一笔账。冬天马上就要结束，他总共接了 3 笔生意，不接新活就不用补充弹药跟圣水，减掉这部分开销，刚好够他挨到 3 月份。他收好信封，站起来拍了两下斗篷准备离开。拉克瓦啊了一声，低下身子去从抽屉里取出什么东西。麦克雷不明所以地伸出手。 “ 我想当面还给他来着，但是我太忙了，这周实在没空。你能拿给他吗？ ”

麦克雷没吱声，捏了一会儿平光眼镜的镜架。固定电话响了，拉克瓦接起来，一只手捂着话筒用口型跟他道别。当天晚上，麦克雷登门拜访，把莫里森落的东西放到装可可的杯子旁边，并且借着这个动作倾身吻莫里森的嘴角，又顺着往下，亲他的下巴跟脖子。莫里森抽空按了一下保存键。他已经冲了澡，散发着洗发水跟沐浴露味。麦克雷很重地跟他接吻，把他推到卧室床边，跟着骑了上去，边脱他的裤子边问有没有润滑剂，凡士林也行。 “ 其他的就算了，效果都不好，太久没做，会很痛。 ”

莫里森掐住他的腰，翻身把他按在了下面，眼睛里的蓝色显得很沉，像阴天的海面。麦克雷踢掉裤子，抚摸他的胸口，又在他俯身掏床头柜时用腿蹭他的后背。

“ 你可以直接问我。 ” 麦克雷模糊地说。他真的很久没做爱，后面紧得要命，两根带着凡士林的手指伸进去都令他痛得吸气。 “ 我虽然没有族群，关于烙印该懂的还是懂。你想知道的是哪一部分？嗯 … 它是双向的，我束缚住你的同时你也会对我有完全的支配力。狼人从前就是这样被驯化的。 ” 他痛得停止说话，专心调整呼吸以适应莫里森在体内缓慢动作的手指。

扩张持续的时间不算很长，主要是麦克雷在这件事上没有特别多的耐心。他硬得很厉害，手握住他们的勃起一下下地摩擦。莫里森找了一下角度，插入时慢而谨慎，似乎隐隐对前戏花费的时间不太满意。麦克雷非常痛。他们对这样的做爱方式都很不熟练，不太清楚什么时候接吻、以怎样的方式爱抚对方才能跟过去不带感情的那种性爱区别开来。麦克雷没来得及脱掉衬衫，后背的布料被打湿后黏在他背上，他的胯间也湿得很严重。莫里森插进去后停了一段相当长的时间，叫麦克雷适应，伸手擦掉额头上的汗时也圈住麦克雷的勃起慢慢蹭动。

麦克雷试探着抬了一下腰，痛感随着时间缓解了一部分。莫里森开始抽送，鬓角的头发散落下来，显得有点凌乱。过了一会儿，他哑声说： “ 我要杀了杰哈。 ” 麦克雷眼冒金星，立起来的阴茎前端被各种液体搞得一塌糊涂。 “ 我完全支持。 ” 他有气无力地说，莫里森在蹭他的前列腺，剧烈的快感像快速流动的血液传遍他全身。 “ 但你别在插我的时候提他好吗？真的，有点毁气氛。 ”


	6. Chapter 6

热浪餐厅窗外有一大片白雪皑皑的空地， 20 米以外是圈起来的围栏，上面挂着 “ 停车场 ” 的木牌。餐厅内部的暖气开得很足，玻璃上因此布满白雾，时间长了就变成霜冻一样的固体。阿玛瑞拿起杯子灌了一大口，好像要把她的惊讶一同咽下去，而酒精能帮助她的大脑更好地消化新情报。 “ 最开始听到杰哈的说法，我认为他终于开始老了。 ” 她说， “ 你没被赶出来已经足够令人吃惊了。他对你还是很有感情的，对不对？ ”

麦克雷一时找不到话来答。阿玛瑞两星期前写信给拉克瓦，后者再把消息传递给十六街 9 号。热浪餐厅离火车站很近，周边又有一个很小的欧式礼拜堂，阿玛瑞在那里补充了一点猎人的物资，离火车到站还有 3 个多小时，她不打算租旅馆房间，又问麦克雷去日本的计划暂时搁置是不是真的。

“ 好多年了， ” 阿玛瑞说，但表情显得并不真的那么怀念过去， “ 我还记得头一回见到你，你还没留胡子，也不太热衷于拉近跟杰克的距离。你当时很倔，他也很糟糕。但时间还是会等我们的，是吧？这可能是我们唯一的幸运了。 ”

她又喝了一口啤酒。麦克雷想了想， “ 也不完全是幸运吧。 ” 他说， “ 只是这个例子比较个别，我也没想到有这么一天。我原以为我会走杰哈的老路，所以跟他有一种亲近感。现在证明只是我运气好。 ” 阿玛瑞叹息一声，露在兜帽下面的独眼一下子显得很沧桑。她的头发是纯白色，眼角也有皱纹，跟女巫的战斗摧毁了她一部分外表。 “ 我很久没见到艾米丽了。 ” 她说， “ 她不记得我，我不怨她，她连杰哈也不记得了，还能要求什么呢？ ”

他们都有一小会儿没说话。阿玛瑞低下头，开始在随身的羊皮手提箱里翻找，一阵窸窸窣窣的零碎响动。 “ 如果我能早一点知道就好了。 ” 她说， “ 但是我没有你们的地址，只能联系杰哈，他有时是个不靠谱的人。 ” 麦克雷赞同地点了点头，又说不用那么费心。 “ 莫里森今天上班去了。 ” 他解释道， “ 周四他比较忙，两节大课，下午还要开会。 ” 阿玛瑞撇了一下嘴，将一个银制的挂坠盒放到桌面上。打开来里面是空的。

“ 他是个老油条了。 ” 她说， “ 他知道我会问东问西，不太想应付我，所以你替他来，我对你总是比对他客气一点。 ”

麦克雷笑得咳嗽一声。 “ 我还是可以提供很多细节的。 ” 他说， “ 而且我保证莫里森不会说得跟我一样多。即使描述同一件事情，他也有本事在不说谎的情况下省掉一大半真相。 ” 阿玛瑞很快伸出手做了个叫停的手势，嘀咕道她对他们之间的 “ 细节 ” 没有太多兴趣。 “ 听到他没什么变化还是挺好的。 ” 她说， “ 杰哈告诉我他搬到这儿时我很担心。别告诉他这事，好吗？下次来的时候我想见他一面。 ”

天空转阴了，雪花伴随着潮湿的空气被吹到座位上，散发出阴冷的气味。麦克雷又在原地坐了会儿，直到阿玛瑞的背影彻底消失在街道拐角处。白色的雪已经在她肩膀上堆积，她脚步很快，像个习惯负重的人。春天临近，天黑的时刻渐渐推迟。麦克雷在一家便利超市买了牛肉丸跟几罐啤酒，架子上还有卖剩的袋装蔬菜，但是很贵，而且看上去不新鲜。他回到家，边用烤箱加热晚餐边打开电视看整点新闻，冬季最后一场大雪让北方遭殃，机场滞留旅客达到 2000 人 …

7 点刚过，院子里传来皮鞋在雪地中行进的脚步声，门锁咔哒一下轻响。麦克雷把空碗放到池子里，洗了一把手就出门，走在雪中由于没穿外套而冷得一哆嗦。

莫里森正在洗澡，脱掉的西装外套跟公文包都靠在沙发上，旁边有张印成大红色的促销单，是附近新开的一家熟食店，一整袋牛肉馅饼跟炸猪皮只要不到 10 块钱。 “ 你没吃晚饭？ ” 莫里森问，他穿着一整套的睡衣，肩膀上挂着毛巾，湿湿的短发垂在上面洇开一小滩水迹，温暖的水汽跟入浴剂的味道冲进麦克雷的肺部。 “ 吃过了。 ” 他放下促销单， “ 但是还没洗碗，我明天早上再洗，你不会多要我房钱吧？ ”

他的呼吸频率比平时快。莫里森盯着他看了几秒， “ 你感觉怎么样？ ” 麦克雷走上前吻了吻他，手抓着他的胳膊。他的嘴唇是完全湿润的，也很软，大概是在水里待的时间较长所致。 “ 我觉得不错。 ” 麦克雷边吻边低声说， “ 有点兴奋，可能等下会比较没耐性。你可以提出来，别揍我就行。 ” 他想了想，又补充了一句， “ 烙印时会很疼，我不太确定你是不是会被烧伤，准备了一点药。 ”

莫里森哦了声。他看上去跟平时没什么区别，神情跟肢体语言都是。麦克雷问他卧室的灯是开着还是关掉好，他回答说哪个都行。 “ 关了灯你能看清我吗？ ” 麦克雷问，莫里森显然对这个问题有点惊讶，但是他很快掩盖住这点。 “ 不。 ” 他说， “ 我的视力跟普通人一样。太黑我只能看到个轮廓。 ”

“ 那就不关。 ” 麦克雷干脆地说，爬到床上跟他接吻，咬他的舌尖、嘴巴跟脖子。莫里森一声不响，偶尔被咬痛了倒吸一口气。床垫非常柔软，富有弹性，他们一起倒在上面也只发出一阵轻微的嘎吱声。死气像成瘾性很重的慢性药品侵蚀麦克雷的呼吸，逐渐充满他的血管跟四肢。除此之外莫里森是有温度的，而且很好闻，皮肤因为过于苍白而很容易充血跟留下淤痕。麦克雷感觉到自己的气息很热，他细细地舔莫里森的乳头，舌头卷起来，沿着它的形状打着圈将它弄得湿淋淋的。

睡裤跟衬衣被丢到床底下。莫里森皱了一下眉，像在说睡衣刚刚洗过，而地毯的清洁程度十分有限。麦克雷持续而黏糊糊地吻他的嘴巴跟身体，他们紧贴在一起，麦克雷还没脱掉裤子，隔着布料贴近的感觉很奇妙。他尝试着在莫里森结实的腹部留吻痕，口水留下一小片在灯光下发亮的痕迹，莫里森深重地呼吸时它上下起伏，皮肤上泛红的部分跟唾液、淤青交缠在一起，显得非常色情。 “ 我想让你给我口交。 ” 麦克雷说，他年轻时对莫里森的身体就很着迷，过了几十年还是如此。莫里森也维持了喜欢抓他头发的习惯，这令他敢于提出各种要求。

隔了很久莫里森才回答。 “ 好。 ” 他说，蓝眼睛由于情欲而显得深邃，不那么冷冰冰的。他坐起来，在麦克雷腿间俯下身，一只手握住勃起。麦克雷在他含进去时吞咽了一下，俯视看到的景象令他头脑发热。莫里森睁着眼睛，没有过多多余的动作，不亲吻它，放进嘴里时也并不犹豫。他让麦克雷的阴茎操他的整个口腔，舔舐并且吮吸，呼吸困难时就停一下，再用抚摸麦克雷的大腿跟阴囊补上这个空档。

他的嘴里是湿热的，技术不算很好，但至少牙齿没有碰到，偶尔也会深喉。麦克雷沙哑地呻吟，摸他的鬓角跟脸侧。他们都硬得很厉害，麦克雷或许更甚一些。他的阴茎在莫里森嘴里抽插几下，滑了出来。 “ 不想那么快射。 ” 他解释道，手指在莫里森下巴上擦了一下，口水跟体液把那儿弄湿了，他的嘴唇颜色也比平时深。

莫里森应了一声，抬起手按摩过度活动的下颚。麦克雷重新低下头吻他，边在手指上涂一大把润滑剂。莫里森的身体非常紧，大概并非由于紧张，麦克雷用一根手指尝试了两次都不太顺利。 “ 我来。 ” 莫里森说，抓着床单撑起身体。

他一只手伸到了后面，仔细地给自己扩张时也注视着麦克雷、跟他接吻。他发出很沉的叹息，舌头很湿，并且带着麦克雷自己的体液味道。在穴口可以容纳两根手指时，麦克雷试探着按揉它附近的肌肉，它变得柔软了一些，莫里森收回手指，在麦克雷缓慢地指奸他时嘶哑地低吟，身体朝后靠在枕头上，形成一把弓的形状。麦克雷用食指跟中指操他的内壁，在擦过前列腺时加重力道。莫里森一只手握着他的大腿，到穴口完全变湿软时，麦克雷的腿侧已经留下好几处青色的指印。

“ 行了。 ” 莫里森说。他有点儿疲惫，或许是出于不习惯，他们在床上时从没试过这种位置。麦克雷抽出手指，换上阴茎顶到入口。 “ 我希望你任何时候都不后悔。 ” 他停顿片刻低声说，由上自下注视莫里森完全展开的身体， “ 我等了很久 … 我会用生命爱你，要是你接受它，你也必须做到同样的事。 ”

他俯下身，贴近莫里森的颈侧，并由此感受到皮肤的热度、汗水的味道跟埋在下面的动脉跳动。莫里森的手掐着他的胯部，很长时间后动了一下，转过头，令麦克雷下嘴时能更方便一些。 “ 好。 ” 他说，气息依然很凌乱，嗓音也完全是哑的。之后他就没了声响。麦克雷看到他的蓝眼睛合了起来，侧过去后显出耳朵下方被咬出的牙印，四周的皮肤是红色的。

麦克雷按着他的腰插了进去，整根没入，体液、润滑剂的水声跟内壁被撑开的响动像爆炸钻进麦克雷的耳朵。他重重地咬上莫里森的脖子，皮肤立刻泛起红色，接着破开，流血，鲜红的液体没入他的口腔。他不是吸血鬼，尝不出任何近似美味的味道，只是死气跟很重的铁锈腥味。莫里森的身体绷得很紧。他的心脏几乎骤停了一下，内壁死死地绞住阴茎，指甲嵌入麦克雷后背，引起一阵尖锐的刺痛感。

血液从他颈边滑下去，落到床单的一瞬间就渗了进去，慢慢晕染开深红色的墨迹。麦克雷松开嘴。他感受到莫里森的身体变成一个深渊，烙印在其中不断向下沉淀、朝更深处坠落，无边际的黑暗紧紧抓住了它。

  “ 你还好？ ” 他喘息着问，眼眶泛红、浑身发热，几乎在颤抖。莫里森的手依然扣在他肩膀上，皮肤磨蹭着被剜出来的伤口，有点痛。 “ 算是吧。 ” 过了一会儿，莫里森低哑、疲倦地说， “ 先…出去。柜子最底下的抽屉里有药箱，去拿个止血贴给我，谢谢。 ”

 

隔天早晨，麦克雷醒来时床另一侧已经空了。室内弥漫着咖啡跟很浅的香烟味。他的身体四处都有点酸痛，最主要是左手臂，跟被当了整整一夜靠垫似的疼。地毯上散落的衣服已经被收了起来，麦克雷能听到洗衣机转动的声音。他的内裤不翼而飞，只能找了一件裤子直接穿上，刷牙时它不停磨蹭着一个比较尴尬的部位，他回到卧室，又从衣柜最上方的抽屉里找到一件没拆包装的拳击短裤。

户外已经放晴了，天空是非常纯粹的蔚蓝色，令人联想到一个世纪前工业化进程较为落后的小城市。麦克雷边吃煎蛋边看 cbs 电视台的早间新闻，是个梳大背头的男主播，提到机场滞留的旅客已开始疏散，背景是一段在候机室拍的录像。座钟敲了 8 下，麦克雷刚好咽下最后一块早餐。庭院里一阵寒冷的风刮过，莫里森正站在一小群鸽子附近洒面包粒，阳光像瀑布笔直地照射着他的侧面身子。

  麦克雷叫了他一声。 “8 点钟了。 ” 他靠着门框说， “ 你今天有课，是吧？ ”

两、三只新来的鸽子拍着翅膀落下来，莫里森洒掉最后一小撮面包，穿过草坪踩上台阶。直到出门前他都待在客厅，喝着咖啡读一份体育报。整个房子一片寂静。过了一会儿，他对麦克雷说： “ 快到新租期了。你有什么人可介绍吗？ ” 麦克雷本来在给维和者填子弹，停下来想了想，提出再去拉克瓦的事务所登记一次，莫里森几乎立刻否决了。 “ 他不可靠。 ” 边说，他边皱起眉毛。

结果他穿好西服准备上班他们都没能得出好的方案，房子是莫里森的，所以基本上是他做决定。 “ 这件事等我回来再说。 ” 他戴上眼镜，一只手扶着门，用手指把鞋后跟提上去。麦克雷从善如流地点了点头。 “ 好的， ” 他回答， “ 要是杰哈打电话来打听，我就告诉他无可奉告。 ” 莫里森瞥了他一眼，出门去从花盆下面取了钥匙，扔给麦克雷，接着才拎上公文包，用一副公事公办的表情取车去了。

END


End file.
